What More Could A Man Ask For?
by Kookykrumbs
Summary: AU fic. Anakin enjoys time with his family and he thinks of how important his daughter is in his life.


Disclaimers:Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I am not making any money off them so please don't sue me because I have no money…

Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fic.Anakin never turned to the dark side and is living happily with Padmé and their 2 kids.I wrote this because I noticed that in the classic trilogy and in a lot of other fan-fictions out there Leia doesn't seem to play much of a role in Anakin's life, despite the fact that she's his daughter.Anyway, the latter part of this story pretty much revolves around Anakin and Leia.It's told through Anakin's point of view.

# What More Could A Man Ask For?

** **

What more could a man ask for?Here I am sitting with my wife watching our two children play together.It seems just like yesterday that Luke and Leia were born.It was the happiest day of my life, it truly was.I remember how scared I was when Padmé went into labor.I was a wreck, I didn't know what to do.Well, it all turned out ok and now Padmé often teases me about how I sort of panicked that day.

"What's on your mind darling?"Padmé asked, seeing how I was in my own little world at the moment.She raised her head from my shoulder and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, nothing much." I said smiling."I was just…"

Then I was interrupted by Luke's crying.Apparently Leia took something from him that he didn't want taken.I've noticed lately that Leia seems to find it amusing to make her brother frustrated like that.She likes having that sort of control.I think it's not so much that she wants Luke mad, but rather she likes getting reactions.She loves her brother very much, that I am sure of.

As a matter of fact, my family has such a strong bond.No one's left out.The night before the twins were born, Padmé and I discussed how we would never let one of our children feel less loved than another.We also promised each other how we would not let our love life die out with the new responsibilities that came with being parents.So far, we haven't broken that promise.

Anyway, Padmé seeing our little Luke distraught chuckles and gives him a new toy."Oh, Luke you're such a whiner.Like father like son I guess."She said as she winked at me playfully.

"Hey!What are you talking about?" I said, making a hurt look.However I couldn't keep up the sad puppy face and eventually cracked up laughing.I mean, it is kind of true.

"Ani, it's the twins nap time.It's your turn to try and get them to sleep."Padmé said, and with the sound of her voice, it seems like she had quite a difficult time putting the twins in dreamland yesterday."Besides, I have a meeting to attend to."

"Does that mean you're going to come to bed tonight all cranky?" I teased laughing.She hates attending meetings where she has to get all dressed up and sit in an uncomfortable chair discussing all sorts of issues with very narrow-minded people.

"Actually my love, I'm kind of looking forward to this meeting.Prince Salo will be in attendance."Padmé smiled mischievously. 

"Hah! Prince Salo?That conceited, self-centered…"

"Don't forget incredibly wealthy and handsome …" Padmé interrupted.

"Ugly schmuck!" I finished."He wants you.You know it and I know it.I betcha that's the only reason he's even attending this meaning."

"Whatever Ani, I have to go I'm gonna be late.Make sure Luke and Leia brush their teeth before you put them to bed alright.Oh, and Ani… don't wait up for me."Padmé said playfully as she kissed me good-bye.

"If Prince Salo makes any moves on you, tell him you have a fully trained Jedi knight for a husband and that I'm the last person he wants after him!" I yelled out after her.

When Padmé was gone, I turned my attention to my two children still busy playing, they're engaged in some sort of crawling race. "Ok guys, time for bed!"Of course, they paid no attention to me so I just scooped them up in my arms and carried them away.

**_30 min. later_**

**_ _**

Finally!I got them to sleep.Luke was actually no problem, he fell asleep after 10min.It's Leia, this beautiful girl in my arms that took half an hour to finally fall asleep.Much like Padmé, it takes her hours sometimes to fall asleep.Now that I think of it, Leia is so much like Padmé.She has her large brown eyes and her jaw line is almost identical to Padmé's.Her hair was brown and straight, not blonde and wavy like mine but not as dark as Padmé's.

I foresee this daughter of mine to be a great leader one day, much like her mother.She is stubborn, and she has a way of getting what she wants most of the time.Yet, through the force, I sense so much compassion and love in her even now when she's only a toddler.

Leia is more like Padmé than she is like me, but she still has some of my traits.For example, she's very impatient and is quick to anger.Also, her complexion is more like mine, light yet tanned.I don't think she'll grow very tall, even though I stand at 6'1".I think she'll be more like her mom; petite.

I don't think I could thank God enough for giving me such a beautiful daughter.The joy I receive just by rocking her to sleep like I'm doing now is immeasurable.She's such a daddy's girl, she's got me eating right out of her baby hands and I think she knows it.How am I going to resist her when she wants me to buy her new shoes and dresses when she's older?

Wait! Even more importantly, what about the boys she'll eventually bring home?Ah, who cares, I'll just swing my lightsaber and scare 'em all away.He he he.I guess I just don't want to accept the fact that she won't always be my baby girl.What if she ends up marrying some scoundrel?I sighed, I don't even want to think about it.

She has a special place in my heart.Don't get me wrong, I don't love Luke any less, he also has a special place in my heart, it's just that it's different with Leia some how.She's daddy's girl.I don't know why, but I feel more protective over her than I do with Luke.I don't know why, maybe it's because she's a girl and I've always had this ridiculous yet withstanding thought that girls are weak.

I have got to be the luckiest man in the universe.I have the best wife and the most beautiful children a father could ever hope for.Well, Padmé should be back from that meeting now.As I gently tuck Leia in the bed next to Luke's I give each one of them a kiss.I walk to the door to leave and I turn around and looked at my sleeping children once more and thought to myself, what more could a man ask for? 


End file.
